Miscellaneous Gremma One-Shots
by diddykongfan
Summary: I write one-shots for tumblr sometimes; I decided to post them in here for easy access. Multiple verses. One-shots within these verses. The main connection between them is Gremma. I rate as T because I'm paranoid.
1. Unexpected Visitor

So, I got two very similar prompts: **Graham helps Emma remember after the events of 3x11** and **Instead of Hook showing up at Emma and Henry's door. It's Graham** (from 1000candels and afirewiel respectively). And this is what happened.

* * *

The knocking on their door is insistent. So Emma pushes away from the table and goes to answer it.

The man on the other side is tall and handsome, with curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He's wearing a waistcoat and tie and… Well, he reminds her of a small-town cop. There's something, a nagging familiar feeling about him, something she can't quite place, a buried memory.

"Miss Swan?" he says, hopeful. He has an obviously Irish accent and it only adds to how attractive he is.

"Do I know you?" she asks.

"No, you've… You've never met me," his eyes flick to the shoelace on her wrist; she doesn't remember why she wears it, and that bothers her, but she remembers it's important. She thinks… There was a man? They weren't involved, because she was a single mother who didn't have time. But he had given it to her, maybe?

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Have you… Have you heard of a town, in Maine, a town called Storybrooke?" he asks. Like with him, there's an itchy familiar feeling when she hears the town name.

"I'm sorry…" she shakes her head, "No. Why?"

"It's um. It's not far from where you were found as an infant and… We think we've found your parents."

"My parents?" Emma looks at the man skeptically, "Even I quit looking for them…"

"Well, uh, not 'found them' per say… There's a, um. A couple that went missing back then. David Nolan and Mary Margaret Blanchard. No one ever connected it, but Miss Blanchard was… She was pregnant when they disappeared. We found… We found Miss Blanchard's body and the ME… He said that… That she… That she had just given birth when it happened."

The man is telling her a lie. All of it is complete bull and she's ready to shut the door in his face. The thing is… She doesn't want to. He intrigues her. She wants to know who he is and why he's lying.

"You're lying," she says softly, "I have this superpower. I can tell when people lie."

He hangs his head in shame.

"Emma," he sighs, "I'm sorry… I didn't know what else to tell you. Because… You've never met me, it's true. But I've met you. And I _do_ know where your parents are and this _is_ partially about getting you back to them."

"I don't understand, you know my parents?"

"Yes. I saved their lives." This part of his statement rings true.

"And you've somehow met me? Alright, tell me something about me that you wouldn't know otherwise."

"You were found on the side of the freeway in Maine with nothing but a baby blanket. White yarn and purple embroidery that spelled out your name, Emma. You never, ever show anyone that blanket unless you trust them completely. Your favorite doughnut is a bear claw, but you tend to tell people that you don't eat them at all. And except for the man who owned that shoelace on your wrist, you haven't let anyone get near you emotionally since your son's father left."

"How… How do you know that?"

He cups her face in his hands, and he leans in close.

"May I?" he whispers just before their lips would touch. She doesn't know why, but she nods, unable to speak, her heart beating a million miles a minute.

When his lips meet hers, visions go through her head at a lightning fast pace, of a life where she didn't keep Henry – and it terrifies her but this man whose lips are on hers is in the visions and they're close and things are right and then he's _gone_ and it aches and suddenly she remembers taking the shoelace out of his boot because…

This is _Graham._ The man she _loves_.

"Graham?" she looks up at him, hesitating, disbelieving.

"That's right Emma. It's me."

"The second curse… It brought you back?"

"It did. But we need _you_ to come back now. Your parents… Everyone. We need you, Emma."

She hugs him close to her for a moment, not ready to let go (she'll never be ready to let go, not of him), and then she pulls back.

"Henry," she calls into the apartment, "Pack some clothes. We're going on a trip."


	2. For the First Time in Forever

prompt from afirewiel: Emma and Graham's reunion after Emma and Snow return from their time in the Enchanted Forest in season 2. (Graham came back after the curse was lifted, but Emma doesn't know that until she gets back so this reunion would be her first time seeing him since his death.)

* * *

_Conceal._

Graham… Graham is gone. The first man in over a decade to actually make her believe in so much as the possibility of love, and he is _gone_. Dead, in her arms, just like that.

_Don't feel._

He's gone. There's a hole in Emma Swan's heart that she knows will never be filled; and it's all from losing him. But she can't let anyone see that, not Mary Margaret or Ruby or Henry or God-forbid Regina.

_Don't let them know._

She only cries for him behind closed doors, where no one else can see. She doesn't ever, ever mention him. He's gone. There's nothing she can do… Nothing but hide her pain and wrap his old bootlace around her wrist to keep him with her in some small way.

…

Emma takes Mary Margaret's hand and jumps into the portal. She's going _home_, to _Storybrooke_.

She had tried not to show her sheer terror when Cora revealed she had Aurora's heart (because she knows the truth now. Graham was always right. His heart… His heart had been in Regina's hands all along. Henry was right. That _bitch_ crushed Graham's heart into dust because he chose _himself_). She wasn't sure she'd succeeded, but no one had said anything… No one had asked. So she has to assume that she'd hidden her feelings well.

They come out in that stupid well that August had taken her to, and she uses the rope as she climbs up the stone wall. When she's about to the top, strangely familiar callused hands take her arms and pull her up out of the well, almost too fast for her to register what's happening.

It's not until her feet are firmly on the ground that she takes in the hands… And the arms attached to them… And looks up and sees his face.

"Graham?" she whispers, not daring to believe her eyes. He… He had _died in her arms._ She cannot let herself believe it.

"It's me, Emma," he says, one of his hands moving down to her wrist, where the lace from his boot lies, the other coming up and cupping her face.

"No- No, that's not possible," she shakes her head. She doesn't know what else this could be, but it can't be him.

He gently guides her hand up to his heart. The beat is strong and steady and it feels so _real_ under her palm. But she thought it felt real that last day, too. And she'd been wrong. So it was just _so_ easy to assume she was wrong again. How can she get her hopes up? That's what she'd done that night – and she'd lost him.

"The curse- When it broke- It brought me back, I don't know how," he explains softly, "Please, Emma, you have to believe me."

She wants to. Oh, _God_ she wants to. Her heart is screaming at her to believe him, but her head won't allow it.

"Emma," Mary Margaret's voice breaks through their little bubble, "For heaven's sake, _just_ _kiss him!_"

She swallows, locking her gaze on his deep blue eyes. They are shining with adoration and love and that gaze feels so _familiar_ (it's how he was looking at her as he leaned in to kiss her that third time, that time that never happened, she knows this) and it makes her _ache_.

"You're real?" she barely lets the question past her lips; whether he is or not, of course his answer would end up being yes. Either because it was the truth, or to torture her.

"I am," he confirms.

She reaches up to meet his lips, barely brushing them; this is tentative, more a test than anything else. The memory of his taste matches this, sending hopeful shivers down Emma's spine. _Oh_, even such a soft kiss is glorious perfection and she _knows_ it is him and she _needs _more, _so much more_. She presses their lips more firmly together and it doesn't matter so much how he's back; he simply is, and that is what's important.

He is back, and they have forever.


	3. Enchanted Forest - Princess & Protector

Prompted by afirewiel on tumblr - "Emma proposes to Graham!"

* * *

**A/N: Because of Emma's past, the only way I could reconcile her being the one to propose - because I honestly feel that no matter how much she trusts Graham, there'd be a part of her that fears him rejecting her - was to AU it. So, Enchanted Forest, no curse, Graham still has his general abandoned and raised by wolves backstory _but_ he is around Emma's age rather than being the same Huntsman who spared Snow.**

* * *

He doesn't belong in her life.

He has known this for a long time, since the moment he learned she was the princess. Her parents, the King and Queen, had been kinder than he deserved upon learning of their daughter's friendship with a common wilding. They had brought him into the guard, and since Emma trusted him so much, made him her protector. The two of them had grown up together, practically, him training with the other guards when it was required of him, but mostly staying near her, protecting her - his upbringing with the wolves had given him good enough instincts that he was one of the best fighters on the guard anyway, and his fierce loyalty had caught her parents' eye.

And he is utterly in love with her. Were he anywhere near worthy, and were she not the princess - were their worlds not meant to be so separate - he would ask her to be his mate in an instant.

Tonight, she is to choose a suitor. And when she does, when she chooses from the princes her parents have lined up for her… He will leave. He does not know where he will go, but he cannot see her married to another.

She has been talking to her parents, in hushed tones in the castle library, all day. Probably going over the suitors again, making sure she has chosen the right one. She doesn't love any of them, she's told him that, but she will do what is right for the kingdom, he knows.

…

She stands in front of the gathered crowd, looking heavenly in a powder blue dress, her wavy blonde locks not pinned for once, but flowing loose. This is the moment he has dreaded all night.

"My parents have informed me that- That I must announce which of you I intend to marry. Tonight. And the- The answer is- None of you. I cannot- I cannot betray my heart. I'm sorry."

She turns and runs from the room, and when the Queen nods at him, he follows. He is her protector; it is his duty. He had thought maybe her mother would want to allow her a moment alone, that was the only reason he hesitated.

He finds her in the garden, sitting on the ground by her favorite rose bush. She's playing with the petals of one of the orange and pink roses, and he's not sure he should approach her. But he clears his throat and she looks up at him and smiles dazzlingly.

"Graham," she stands, throwing her arms around him, "You came."

"Of course I did, your highness," he is confused by her utter joy at this moment. He is- He is simply doing his duty. Much as he does enjoy that she's holding him close.

She draws back, that smile still on her face.

"Is- Is everything alright, Emma?" he asks, letting the formality drop for a moment.

"I- I've talked it over with mother and father. And I was hoping- Graham, I love you. I've always loved you. So I was hoping- Graham- Will you be my husband?"

"You- You would have me?" he asks, disbelieving.

"Always. If you would have me," she bites her lip, her nervousness showing, and he cups her face in his hands, tracing her lower lip with his thumb to draw it out from between her teeth.

"I will," he assures her, leaning in and kissing the princess- _His_ princess- _His mate._

"I love you, Emma," he whispers as their lips part, "And I will gladly stand by your side. Always."


	4. Princess & Protector Emma POV

Her parents have been having balls all for the last week, every suitor she's ever met in attendance.

They have been patient with her, not choosing for her- They refuse to choose for her- They say they want her to marry for love.

The only problem is, she does not love any of her suitors. She loves Graham, her protector, the wilding huntsman she befriended when they were children.

"We understand, dearest," her mother nods as she explains, "But- You must tell the suitors that you have chosen not to marry any of them. Tonight. We must not string them along farther."

...

She stands in front of the crowd of suitors, more nervous than she's ever been. She notices something unhappy in Graham's eyes and has to wonder if that means she should have hope he feels for her.

She takes a deep breath.

"My parents have informed me that- That I must announce which of you I intend to marry. Tonight. And the- The answer is- None of you. I cannot- I cannot betray my heart. I'm sorry."

The suitors looked shocked, some angry, and she flees, fearing the backlash of her announcement, heading to the garden, taking the winding path to the roses and sinking to the ground near her favorite, a bush with orange-pink flowers that she had helped to breed when her parents thought gardening as a hobby might distract her from the urge to roam through the woods. Her dress will probably be a mess, but she doesn't care.

She runs her fingers across the petals of one of the blooms. What if he doesn't love her back? What if she's been a fool?

A throat clears, and when she sees that it's Graham, she can't help but smile.

"Graham," she pushes herself off of the ground and hugs him, holding her beloved protector close to her, while she knows she can because he has not yet rejected her, "You came."

"Of course I did, your highness," the formality stings, but there is odd confusion in his voice, and she pulls back.

"Is- Is everything alright, Emma?" his concern is obvious, she sees his eyes searching her for something.

"I- I've talked it over with mother and father. And I was hoping- Graham, I love you. I've always loved you. So I was hoping- Graham- Will you be my husband?" She is laying her heart on the line for him, risking everything.

He looks stunned, blinking at her owlishly, and she begins to worry, maybe she should have worked up to this, maybe-

"You- You would have me?" he asks, and it is her turn to be stunned. How could he doubt that she loves him?

"Always, if you would have me," she assures, biting her lip in nervous habit. Truly, it is his feelings that matter here; she will not force him to marry her if he does not want her - but she also will not marry another. Her heart belongs to him - and always will.

Callused fingers brush across her cheek softly, comfortingly, his thumb pulling the worried lower lip from between her teeth.

"I will," he tells her, then presses his lips to hers gently. She sighs, happily melting into the chaste kiss.

"I love you, Emma," he pulls back far too soon, but his words make her heart flutter, "And I will gladly stand by your side. Always."


	5. Kiss Me

Prompted by arisonarobbinz on tumblr: "Gremma's first dance together on a porch under the stars...

* * *

**AU Graham never died. Takes place while Kathryn is missing. I don't own the lyrics to Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer, obviously, just as I don't own OUAT.**

* * *

"Graham, what are we doing on David Nolan's porch?" Emma asks, wary, as her boyfriend drags her up the steps.

"You're too stressed, Em," he smirks back at her, "We're having a little fun."

"Here?" she raises an eyebrow, incredulous. Seriously, of all the places in town…

__Kiss Me__

"Our apartment doesn't exactly have a porch. David's living at Granny's, so with Kathryn missing there's no one here right now. Meaning no one's going to bug us," he shrugs.

_Out of the bearded barley_

"What are you planning Sheriff?" she crosses her arms. He smiles, gesturing to a CD player that he's got set up.

_Nightly_

"We're going to sit on the Nolans' front porch and listen to music?"

_Beside the green, green grass_

"Not quite the plan," he shakes his head, turning and pressing play. She recognizes the melody that starts playing and gives him a soft smile.

_Swing, swing_

"Graham…"

_Swing the spinning step_

"Come on. Dance with me. Just this once," he holds out his hands to her.

_You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

She takes them, laughing a bit as he pulls her close.

_Oh kiss me_

Neither of them is much of a dancer. They're really not doing much more than swaying in time to the music.

_Beneath the milky twilight_

She's pressed up against him, happy despite - or perhaps because of - the sheer silliness of what they're doing.

_Lead me_

It's just- Honest, lighthearted fun. Graham brings out that side of her, a side she didn't even know existed, at least not anymore.

_Out on the moonlit floor_

If she believed in that sort of thing, she might say they were just meant to be. She had brought out the… _Fight_, in him, the will to be more than just Regina's lapdog, and he brought out this softer side of her… And they… They're just so _happy_ around each other and she can't understand it. She didn't think it was possible for her to be as genuinely happy as she is with him and Henry in her life.

_Lift your open hand_

"Better?" he asks as the song starts to wind down. She smirks at him mischievously and shakes her head no before leaning up and pressing her lips to his.

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance_

"_Now_, I'm better," she smiles as they part, "And honestly, with that song on, _how_ did you forget the most important part?"

_Silver moon sparkling_

"I just hadn't gotten there yet," he answers, pulling her in for another.

_So kiss me…_


	6. The Last Bear Claw

Prompted by blurcita on tumblr: "Only one bear claw or donut in the box and both of them wanting it with the coffee"

* * *

**AU: Graham came back after the curse broke, and has been in a relationship with Emma since she and MM came back from the Enchanted Forest. Can be seen as part of the same AU as "For the First Time in Forever" - but it doesn't have to be.**

* * *

"_Mine_," Emma growls as she sees Graham eyeing the last bear claw.

"Is that so?" he chuckles, raising an eyebrow at her, "I seem to remember being the one to go and buy the doughnuts… I paid for it, so it's technically mine."

"You're giving it to me," she shrugs, reaching for the pastry. Graham takes her hand before she can grab it, pulling her in close to him.

"Give me one good reason?" he whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'll give you more than one," she smirks, "I'm your boss, I'm your girlfriend, I asked you to, and you don't want to go home alone tonight."

"I don't think I'll be going home alone either way, princess, you live there too. I didn't think you were too keen on spending the night at your parents' place ever again after the _taco_ incident?"

"Granny will let me have a room. I saved everybody. I get to have a room whenever I want, despite the… _No felons _policy."

"Did she tell you that, or are you just hoping?"

"Do you really want to test it? I'll call her right now if I don't get to have that bear claw."

He kisses her on the cheek, a gentle peck, and she wonders briefly what he's thinking. She knows that in this moment, she's more than grateful that he was restored to life, their happy ending brought back. She would hate to miss _any_ of their moments.

"How about we split it, hmm?" he suggests.

"I suppose that could work," she nods, making a small hum of agreement, breathing in his scent, feeling the weight, the reality of his presence. It scares her, but he means so much.

Actually, she thinks "happy ending" might be the wrong word for it. This is a happy beginning.


	7. EF Reunion Post 3x11

prompted by mymindismyonlyescape on tumblr: If emma and Henry went to the enchanted forest with everyone. And they meet graham, who may have been hanging out with the merry men.

* * *

**Obviously, the AU here is that in 3x11, Emma and Henry could go instead of leave, so there hasn't been a time jump of an extra year, and since loosely the timeline for 1x01 until 3x11 is less than a year, it's been a while since 1x07 but not really a _long _while, you know? I figure a _long_ while is a year or more and it hasn't been that.**

* * *

He doesn't know that Emma's been to the forest and gone until he runs into Robin Hood's gang, and their newest member, Mulan, is telling the others about what happened in some sort of explanation.

His newly-restored heart aches, knowing she had been _here_, in the forest, and he missed her. He sticks close to the Merry Men after that, hoping to hear more about his love from the warrior.

It hasn't been long when a wave of magic, like the first curse, sweeps across the land - and they are not whisked away, he does not know what changes this magic has brought. Until, that is, they see the party headed towards the castle.

Everyone has been restored to this world.

He scans the group, noting who is there, and when he sees them, Emma and Henry, he emerges from the trees.

Snow and some of the others pull their weapons on him - they must think he's some sort of illusion, since he knows he died in Storybrooke - but not Emma. At first she seems almost frozen in place, but then she breaks free of the group, coming to him and throwing her arms around him.

"Graham," she sighs out, her face buried in his shoulder. He feels eyes on him, but his entire focus is her. One of her hands moves down to his heart, resting there on the beat, and he understands immediately.

"It's me, Emma, it's real, and I'm real," he assures her, his fingers running through her soft strands of golden hair. It's not as curly as he remembers, and it's longer too, but he supposes that's just a matter of the fact that it's been months. Nearly a year.

She looks up at him, smiling, and then leans in, pressing their lips together. There are murmurs from the crowd she'd come from, but he doesn't care. She doesn't seem to either.

"Sheriff Graham?" Henry's voice breaks into their bubble, and Emma pulls away from him so they can both look to her son - he does keep an arm around her, because they have been separated for so long and he needs to feel her close, but his attention is on Henry.

"Hey, Henry," he smiles at the boy.

"You kissed my mom _again_," Henry makes a face, and Emma laughs, leaning her head into his shoulder.

"I suppose I did," he agrees, "And I hope you don't mind, because I plan to do it again, as often as she'll allow."

"Well…" Henry looks thoughtful, "I guess if mom's okay with it, then I am too. But you can't die again, okay? 'Cause mom and I can't lose you again."

"I'll do my best not to," he nods seriously, pulling the boy in with his free arm.

With Emma and Henry at his side, for the first time in his life, he feels like he has a human family. And for the second time, the first that brief moment with her in the station before he died - he feels truly happy.


	8. Camping

prompted by mymindismyonlyescape on tumblr: Camping in the woods outside Storybrooke

* * *

**AU Graham never died… Gremma might be married a teeny bit sorry not sorry**

* * *

"Are you sure we're going to be able to spend the week out here without being bothered?"

She doesn't really doubt Graham - she's just not sure a camping trip in the Storybrooke woods is the _best_ idea for a honeymoon. True, he's stuck within the town line because of the stupid curse - but who knows what manner of stuff is out here anymore? And besides, if they're too close to town, if shit goes down, they will be interrupted.

"Yes, I'm sure," he smiles, "Your mother, Ruby, and Granny, may be excellent trackers, but I'm better. I left a false trail for them. We'll be alone. I promise."

She wraps her arms around him, placing a gentle peck on his lips. She never thought she'd have this - a True Love, a _marriage_, a honeymoon. Even one that was just something so simple as camping in the woods.

"Remind me why we didn't borrow some of the beans and go to another realm just so we could… You know, get away?"

"Because your father tried to borrow the hat from Jefferson for us, and was given a list of all the reasons that none of the worlds it could go to were a good choice for a honeymoon."

"Mmmm," she makes a noise of agreement, resting her head in the crook of Graham's neck.

"Your mother tried to get me to sign our future firstborn over to Gold for a way for me to cross the town line," he informs her, and she pulls back, eyes widening in shock. She's not sure which part of the sentence throws her off the most: "future firstborn" or "sign…over to Gold."

"I hope that someone has yelled at him for trying?" she manages to ask.

"I sent Belle after him. I don't think Snow knew what he'd asked for, but I made sure to read the contract," he nods, "Now, come on. Let's get the tent up, shall we?"

"Right," she smiles, leaning in and giving him another kiss before they start.

She's still not sure they won't be bothered, but a part of her thinks it won't matter - they have each other. This trip isn't what really matters. It's them, their relationship - their love.


	9. EF Reunion Post 3x11 Verse, Entry 2

**A/N: so after there was a debacle regarding the Graham situation on tumblr - I figured most of us were probably in need of a dose of what a friend of mine has dubbed "Vitamin Squee."**

**Unfortunately, my muse has decided to be a bit whiny about doing my current prompts, so I decided to take a chance on unprompted fluff - which has not turned out as fluffy as I intended.**

**Enchanted Forest Reunion Post 3x11 verse. Some notes - there is no Zelena, and Marian is not dead b/c Robin/Marian is OTP 5ever and I'm not ever going to write a verse where OQ could even be inferred by you guys b/c of canon and whatnot. No. My verses are Robin/Marian or not at all. And I only bring that up because in the first piece Graham was hanging out with Robin's gang.**

* * *

They've been in the Enchanted Forest for a few months now, the people from Storybrooke.

Henry seems rather taken with this world, if missing a few of the modern conveniences. Graham worries about Emma sometimes, though.

It's almost funny how he's thinking about that when he enters their chambers and sees her sitting, curled into herself, at the window. Almost. Not quite.

He sits with her, and she shifts automatically, curling onto his lap, her head tucked almost awkwardly into the crook of his neck. Her sadness is overwhelming and he worries for what might have caused this.

"Em, what's wrong? Did- Did something happen to the baby?" he asks, frightened, his palm finding her still nearly-flat stomach through the silken fabric of the dress she wears. She'd tried to refuse the fancy, princess-y clothes a million times, but her mother wouldn't listen.

"No, no, nothing like that, we're fine. I promise," she shakes her head, placing her hand atop his, "I- I was going to tell Mary Margaret."

"But you didn't?" he picks up, quietly prompting her to continue. They've known for maybe a month now, been talking about telling Henry and her parents for the past week. With their own little cottage in the woods almost done - because they could not stay in this castle forever, neither one of them - the timing seemed right. Their own home, their own family, all at once, even if Snow was still planning them an extravagant wedding they wanted no part of simply because she could.

"I didn't get the chance. I started to, but- She completely misunderstood me. She thought I was asking if she was- Asked how I figured it out, because she hasn't even told David. Got excited and ran off to tell him." She shifts, turning sideways, her head moving to rest against his heart. He holds her tighter, knowing how hard everything has been for her, a new world, adjusting to having a family, having to share the castle with a good portion of the kingdom, having to share Henry with both Regina and Neal in a way that was fair to all three of them. Adjusting to him not being dead, even. So he had been revived almost immediately, she hadn't known that. Emma was strong, but her world had turned on its head.

And she had been so worried about their own child - about how that would change their lives - and now she also had to deal with the fact that she was to be a sister as well.

"It's not fair," she mutters, and his hand comes up to stroke her hair, "I know I shouldn't be upset but I am. They deserve a chance to be parents but- That baby is going to get everything I ever wanted and could never have. I should be happy for them but all- All I feel is sad and jealous."

"If anyone in the world is allowed to be jealous, it's you Em. Everything you were supposed to have was torn away from you for no good reason," he soothes. They have never quite talked about the life she was supposed to have, where she would have been a princess and he would have been one of the monsters to scare her to sleep at night, the Queen's dreaded Huntsman, a heartless beast he is certain she never would have seen past to love.

"But I didn't- Graham, I didn't lose everything I was supposed to have. Without the curse- I would have never had Henry. Or you. And that- That would have been miserable. Not that the life I had growing up wasn't, but- You two- And our baby- You make it worth it."

"You know I feel the same," he agrees, a warm feeling stirring within him at Emma's statement that he makes her life worth it. No one before her has placed value on him, "But you're still allowed to wish that you'd had that life."

"How can we tell them now, though? The timing is all wrong, we can't- We can't steal their happiness."

"The timing might not be ideal, but this- This isn't stealing their happiness. If anything, it will make them even happier. This is their grandchild. Their family is growing. That's- That's what they've always wanted."

"That's not what I meant," she sighs, a small smile lighting her face for a split second.

"I know," he stands, pulling Emma up with him, and kissing her tenderly, "But we can't change it. Now come on. Let's go find those parents of yours, shall we?"


	10. Graham Lived 3A3B Alteration

**A/N: I've been working on this one for a while now and kind of forgot about it… Oops. AU Graham didn't die. Alternate version of end of 3A, start of 3B. I, of course, am lame, and since it's been a month since I touched this don't remember why she has false memories of Graham himself.**

She wraps her arms around him, and he hates that this moment will have to end.

When it does, they will never see each other again. He lived through the Queen crushing his heart because of her, and yet they still will be separated. Pan's curse- The only way to escape it- Henry cannot leave this world, and Emma must stay with him.

"I don't want to lose you," she says, a soft, scared tone in her voice that he's not used to and wishes he could soothe away.

"You won't even know I'm gone, Em," he replies sadly. She won't remember him. He will remember her, know his pack is incomplete. But she- She won't.

"I know," she breathes, "and that scares the hell out of me."

"I'll remember for both of us, my mate."

"Graham- I don't want to be who I was before you."

He gently kisses her temple, knowing there's nothing he can really say.

"True Love always finds each other, Em. There has to be a way."

…

"Graham!" David's voice calls out. He steps out of the woods at his King's summons.

"Your majesty?" he questions Emma's father. A small vial is pressed into his hand.

"Find Hook. Get him to take you to Emma. Regina says the false memories would've sent them to New York. The Wicked Witch is- Regina says she's likely to re-curse us. Belle told us she brought back the Dark One and has his dagger. Emma would- We would need her back. This will restore her memories."

He doesn't trust Regina's judgement in the slightest, but Belle's? She is a good friend, and wise, and if she thinks this new witch is that much of a threat- And besides, he aches to see his family again.

…

He knocks on the apartment door. A little help from a quick internet search had led him to her bail-bonds services, and a bit deeper digging had led to her door.

"Graham?" she looks incredulous, and suddenly her arms are around him and he doesn't understand. She's not supposed to remember him at all.

"It's me, Em," he assures through his confusion, fingers tangling in golden locks.

"They told me- When they didn't find you, they told me you were probably dead!" she sobs into his shoulder. He understands, then, she has false memories of his going missing.

"I'm sorry, Princess," he whispers, "I- I was being held. Far away. I only just found my way back."

"Princess?" she draws back, a smile on her face. He knew that would get her attention. "How many times did I tell you never to call me princess?"

"Not enough," he shakes his head, unsure what her false memories are, what she thought they had been, why she has memories of him at all. It would be strange of him to ask and she'd know if he said something wrong, call him out on it, that was her nature. He would have to tread carefully, but perhaps not so carefully as he had thought he would.

"How did you find us, though? After you- The apartment in Boston burned, and-"

"Well, there is this magical thing called the internet… And you do advertise on there. This place was a little harder to find, but I had it narrowed down to New York, at least."

She narrows her eyes at his almost-teasing tone and for a moment he worries that she's suspicious of something - he's not sure _what_, but something - but then she presses her lips to his eagerly. He returns the kiss happily, but after mere moments she pulls back, eyes wide. She is staring at him like seeing him for the first time and- Is it possible that True Love's Kiss worked? But then, the potion that David gave him-

"How?" she lets out breathlessly, and he _knows_. It _did_ work.

"Your parents sent me- Had me find Hook and get him to bring me here. There was a witch- All I know about her is that they thought she was planning to curse everyone again. They gave me this-" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the potion - "But apparently you won't be needing it. It's supposed to restore memories… We should probably give it to Henry."

She nods, a fleeting sad look in her eyes and he wonders. Their new life was supposed to be happy. Clearly it wasn't perfect, not with her false memories having him missing and presumed dead, but- What had it been? What had he taken from her - what would this potion take from Henry?

"And then- We'll go home?" she asks, "To Storybrooke?"

"If it's there, I suppose- I was gone before the rest were cursed, I don't know if it's happened yet at all."

"Then we wait. We go see- We go see if Storybrooke is back. And if it is, we give this to Henry. But if it's not- We can't take this life away from him for no reason, Graham. It was better for him. He's happy, _normal_. He has friends, lots of friends-"

"Alright. If that's what's best for him, that's what we'll do."


	11. Princess & Protector AU

**Gremma prompt, from lessawildmoon on tumblr: Princess/Huntsman, Emma saying (or otherwise making it clear), they she loves him for the first time?**

**A/N: AU of Princess and Protector where they met as children but Snow and Charming never found out about him and took him in.**

* * *

He smiles as he enters his camp, seeing the back of the blonde woman who is sitting there.

Emma. She is something of a mystery, to him, even now, this woman he's known since they were children.

She dresses like a bandit and carries herself like a noble. She's handy with every weapon she picks up, animals adore her, and she knows how to track, but she's also beautiful and educated and he can't figure out where she picked up her skills in the forest.

"Wasn't expecting you for another week, at least" he says, setting aside his weapons. The last time she had come - only three days ago - she'd mentioned that her parents wanted her help with some big feast up at the castle. It hadn't happened, yet, so he would've assumed that her family was still- Decorating? Catering? What did they do? He wasn't sure, actually. She tended to avoid talking about them.

"Graham," she sighs out the name that she'd given him, turning and wrapping her arms around him. She seems- Relieved? Relieved to see him? This is strange.

"Take me away from here," she whispers, "Take me to another kingdom and make me yours. _Please_. I beg you." He tightens his hold on her, on the woman he _wants_, more than anything. She has kissed him a few times, but he was certain she- Was certain she was just being playful. They'd only happened when she was unusually happy.

"What's wrong, Emma?" he asks, fingers running through bright golden strands. He has never seen her so vulnerable.

"Mother and Father- They insist I must marry," she tells him, head buried in the crook of his neck.

"But- But why do you want to run away?" he is confused, "I know I don't have much, but I could find a way to support us. If- If you do mean that you want to be mine, Emma, I could go to your parents and ask them for your hand."

"I do mean it, I do, I will _always_ mean it. But they'd never give it to you, Graham, and- I love you. And I can't be with another."

This is the first time she's said those words; the first time she's ever come near them. Actually, it's the first time in his life that he's ever heard them. He thinks perhaps she has danced around the feelings before - the playful kisses, he realizes, mean so much more if this is true - but that she _wants_ him, the way he wants her- He never expected to be so lucky.

"Why not, Emma? Why would they- Why would they stop you from being with someone you- Love?"

She pulls back, her hands going to her hair and pulling at it, worrying him.

"Because- Because you're a huntsman. And- And I'm the Princess," she sobs out, turning away.

_Princess? Emma is the Princess?_

He doesn't understand- How did she hide it for so long? _Why_ did she hide it for so long?

"And you think the solution is to run away?" he asks, gently taking her hands, "Emma- I might not know much, but I know the kingdom only has one heir. You can't run. You have- You have a duty to your people."

"_Damn_ my duty," she growls, "I've never been the princess they wanted, can never be the perfect princess that they want. It's not in me, Graham, and that will kill them. It's _better _if we run- _Please, please- Take me away from here_."

He caresses her face in his hands, and presses his lips to hers in a firm kiss. She may be the princess, and he may have no right, but there is a part of him that feels bold, in this moment, spurred on by her confession, her plea. She reacts to it noticeably, moaning into his mouth and leaning closer. Her arms wrap around his neck and her fingers are in his hair, scratching at his scalp, and though he enjoys that _immensely_, he pulls away.

"No," he states, gentle but assured, "I won't let you run from your life. That will kill your parents far more than you being yourself ever could, if they do love you. And since they did not do to you what the ones who gave birth to me did- I don't see how they could possibly be accused of not loving you."

"But- Graham-"

"No, Emma. I will not let you run. I will stand by your side to explain to them how you feel, but I will not let you run. We will face this together. And if they are not- If they are not understanding, if they don't accept how you feel, _then _we will consider running. But not a moment before you have been honest with them."


	12. EF Reunion Post 3x11 Verse, Entry 3

**A/N: Enchanted Forest Reunion Post 3x11 Verse. I started it the other day at the same time as the last piece in this verse, with the intention of posting it first (for sake of chronology), but it started giving me trouble that the other one didn't about where I was going with it. And then there was the troll in our tag, so, well, I figured we could use more fic in this trying time. And then it took me days to finish so consider this late.**

* * *

Emma has entwined her fingers with Graham's, and she has every intention of _never _letting go.

She leans into his side as they walk, the two of them at the back of the group, in a world of their own, happy to be reunited at last. She'd never expected to be able to see him again, and this- This is more than a pleasant surprise. This is... Maybe the best thing that's ever happened to her, despite the fact that she's stuck in this new world that she barely knows.

Neal and Hook both keep tossing glares in their direction, but she ignores the looks pointedly - or, well, not ignores. Each time she catches one, she burrows a little closer into his side, trying to make it clear that she is happy with her choice. Each time _he_ catches a glare, especially those from Neal, he leans in and kisses her cheek - an act of possessiveness that she _should_ be pissed off at, but finds herself thoroughly enjoying.

"So- Where are we headed?" he asks after an hour or so of almost-pointless catching up, talking about little things that had happened in Storybrooke that don't even matter anymore. Between his tone and the fact that he knows this world, she knows he didn't have to ask.

"Mary Margaret and David said something about Regina's palace," she admits, "But I was thinking you and me could sneak away, you know." She had, one night after the curse had broken when she couldn't sleep, read some of Henry's book. She knows something of what Graham went through, not everything, but enough. She doesn't want to force him to go back there.

"Emma, I know you don't want to leave Henry, and he'll be safest there," Graham shakes his head at the idea, "Too many monsters out here in the wild."

"What about _you_?" she asks, dead serious as she's ever been, "Graham, I know I don't know everything, but I know she... _Caged_ you in that place. You shouldn't have to go back there."

He stops walking, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay, sweetheart," he murmurs in her ear gently, "Yes, there's a lot of bad memories there- But at the moment, it's the better option. Can you trust my judgment on that?"

"Of course I trust your judgment, but if you're going to be uncomfortable at all- I mean, you'd have good reason, _really good reason_-"

"Hey," he pulls back, cupping her face gently, "You and Henry are my pack. The safety of the pack comes first. Even if that's- There."

"Are you sure?" she is skeptical that he's really as fine with it as he acts, and she doesn't want him to pretend just for her sake.

"I'd rather not stay there forever," he admits, holding her like he had been as they start to walk again, to make sure they didn't lose the others, "But for a while- Until we find a better option- I can deal with it. As long as we're as far from- From _her_ as we can get. And the cells."

She frowns, a mental image of him trapped in a cell like some animal forming in her head. There was no excuse for treating a human being like that, and he- He had suffered for years. He had suffered for years and she can do _nothing_ because Henry would hate to see his mothers fighting and, beyond that, if she knows Mary Margaret, Regina's help in Neverland, and stopping Pan's curse, and finding a way for her, and Henry, and Ashley's daughter to come to this world instead of being stuck there with no memories - Regina's help in those areas would mean that Mary Margaret will be expecting her to play nice as well. That doesn't stop her from wanting to tear the other woman apart with her bare hands. She made Graham suffer for _years_ and she _killed_ him and- Really, Emma is sure she can never know the full extent of it, but she knows that it was horrible.

"We'll talk to Mary Margaret and David about that, then," she declares firmly. She may not be able to get revenge, but she can do everything in her power to make sure that he was as comfortable as he could be even in an uncomfortable environment.

"And when rebuilding starts, we can see if anyone will make us our own place. Maybe close to the woods," he smiles as he says it, his eyes lighting at the thought of the woods, and she remembers the book and that moment when they were looking for David when he called the forest "his world."

She has to admit, the idea of their own place is alluring. Scary, too, but that's because every other time she's really gotten her hopes up for something like that, for a home, everything has been pulled out from under her. But the idea, combined with the look in his eyes just thinking about it... It's almost enough to make the fear... Not matter.

"Good idea. I'm not exactly 'princess in a castle' material," she agrees, looking down at the dress that the magic had put her in. They'd arrived in the Enchanted Forest and she'd suddenly had the blanket and her red jacket in her arms, and been in this _completely_ impractical blue dress that was basically a ballgown, full skirted and everything... And his old leather jacket. She'd hoped that someone could find some more normal clothes for her, but then she'd noticed how wistfully Mary Margaret and David were staring at her in the dress, realized that seeing her like this had been one of their greatest wishes, and decided not to push it and ask for the change yet.

Thankfully, his shoelace is still around her wrist. If she'd lost that in the transition... Well, she hadn't known he was alive at that point, and she would have been incredibly hurt if she'd lost that connection to him.

"You are an amazing princess," he argues, "You're beautiful, and good. Brave. A hero. Smart. Tough. Loving. You don't back down when things get hard, you fight for what's right-"

"I get it," she cuts in, "You really like me. Doesn't mean I'm going to like living in a freaking castle. Henry, he'll love it. But me? No. That's not my thing."

"Really like is a bit of an understatement, Em."

"I know- But I'm not ready for the other word yet, Graham."

"When you are," he leans in to whisper in her ear, "I will be there to say it to you. As often or as rarely as you need. For the rest of our lives."


	13. Princess & Protector AU 2

**A/N: Princess &amp; Protector AU (I really wouldn't mind working in normal Princess &amp; Protector verse, but whatever). Follow up to the previous Princess &amp; Protector AU piece, prompted by skagengiirl: Emma and Graham on their way to talk to Snow and Charming and then the actual talk with them.**

* * *

She is nervous as she heads to the castle, Graham at her side. The guards cast them strange looks but she is the princess and she knows how to carry herself to go unquestioned.

She worries, though. He is free, a wild thing, and if her parents allow what they want, for them to be together, then he will be caged here. It is a life he's never known, and she has to wonder if he can adjust and not be miserable. He has been nothing if not reassuring - insisting that they will find their way no matter what happens now, so long as they have each other. But that doesn't mean she won't fret.

She takes his hand, pushing open the door to her father's study, where her parents are planning out the ball.

"Emma, there you are," her mother speaks without looking up from the list of possible dishes - at least at first. After a moment, though, she does, and her brow furrows in confusion.

"Who's this?" she asks, and that is when her father looks up.

"You- You asked me to choose a suitor," she starts, hesitantly, "This- This is Graham. And he is my choice."

"Emma-" her father's voice is stern as he starts to speak and she expects him to chastise her, "I am not arguing your choice- But I do wonder at the fact you have chosen someone your mother and I do not know."

"What your father means, dear, is to ask how you two know each other." Emma knows full well this is not what her father means - if he had wanted to ask the question he would have asked the question.

"We met eleven summers ago," Graham speaks up, with a squeeze of her hand, "Your Majesty." The title is added as almost an afterthought. He did only learn of her true status this very day, so she cannot blame him for forgetting.

"I- I've been sneaking to the forest for years now," she admits, an addition to his statement.

"The forest?" her father raises an eyebrow, eyes flicking over Graham's form - tall, lean, powerful, dressed in leathers and furs, "You're a huntsman, boy?"

"Yes, sir- Erm, Your Majesty."

"Do your parents know about- Your coming here?" her mother asks. He tenses next to her and she grips his arm gently.

"Graham doesn't have parents," she answers for him.

"An orphan?" her mother questions, sympathy in her tone and pity in her eyes. She did lose her own parents young.

"A wilding," Graham corrects, casting his eyes to the floor in an expression that looks to Emma like shame. She reaches up, resting her hand on his cheek, his scruff tickling her palm. She knows it is a sore spot with him, and she is offering comfort the best way she knows how, he reacts best to touch and more physical comfort, he always has.

Her parents exchange a look, a wordless conversation like they have always been so good at.

"You love him?" her mother asks.

"Yes. So much."

"And you, boy," her father looks to Graham again, "You love Emma?"

"More than anything, your majesty."

"If you marry her, your life will change incredibly," her father warns, "You'll have as much help with the transition as we can give you, but being a huntsman and being a royal consort- Those are very different lives."

"I know. But I am willing to be whatever Emma needs me to be. Or- I am willing to try. For her."

"Emma-" her mother speaks again, "What happens if we say no? Would you choose a prince instead?"

She hesitates to answer, not because she does not know, but because their saying no is her greatest fear in this moment.

"No," she says firmly, "I would not choose a prince. I would- I would run. To be with him."

"You love him that much? You would give up everything for him?" her father's tone has softened and he looks at her with what seems to be sympathy.

"In an instant."

"Now, Emma, have you thought this through?" her mother asks the question, and she gets the feeling this is more about testing her commitment than anything else, "If you were to run... To cut yourself off... Love can easily turn to hate when you have nothing."

Graham tenses even further, at her side, growling lowly. She knows her mother has hit another sore spot. She's gone out to see him many times only to find him bloody and bruised because the other huntsmen like to pick fights with him over his status, the fact he's a wilding with no home but the woods and no family but the wolves.

"I don't have much, it's true," he states, "But I have a way to make a living and take care of us, if it came down to it."

"I could never hate Graham," she shakes her head, "Only a life without him. And mother- You know me. You know that I've never liked this life anyway. What would I be giving up, save for a cage I cannot stand?"

"You would turn your back on the people you are destined to lead?"

"If it was my only option, yes."

Her mother looks horrified by this statement, but her father is smiling fondly, almost proudly, and she wonders at this difference in their expressions.

"I would rather not, of course," she clarifies. Putting her people first- It's what she's been raised to do, and- She does want to, not being able to is the one regret she would have if they wound up running.

"Emma-" her mother starts to speak again, but cuts herself off with a sigh.

"You're both willing to give up the only lives you've ever known for each other," her father states slowly, "In order to be together. But if being apart was the only way to keep each other safe, would you be able to do that? Emma, if Regina was to take him captive and say that if you didn't go into exile, she would kill him- Would you be willing to be apart from him for his own good?"

She knows why he asks this, knowing her parents' story and the things that happened to them; the enchantment against the Evil Queen, who still looms on the horizon, only protects their direct bloodline and therefore- Graham would be in danger if the wicked woman were to decide to attack.

"If I could be assured that she would keep her word -" something she doubted very much she could be - "Then yes. I would be miserable, but yes. I would put his life above my happiness."

"And you, Graham? Regina cannot harm Emma, but others can. If someone were to threaten to hurt or kill her if you did not leave - would you?"

"Assuming that killing whoever threatened her was not an option, then yes, if I had to."

Her parents share another of their wordless looks. She is nervous, and clings closer to Graham. He, in turn, wraps his arms around her, lips brushing lightly over her temple.

Moments later, her parents turn back to them.

"Welcome to the family, Graham," her mother smiles, though it does not truly look like she's happy. But Emma knows that's more about the ball and all the now-useless preparations they've made and the soon-to-be-disappointed suitors they'll have to inform that she is no longer un-betrothed than it is about who she has chosen.

"And don't worry," her father's smile is brighter - but though he was generally overprotective, her father was also the one who'd always been more open about the possibility that her True Love might not be a royal, "You're not the first one in this family to come from the people. I grew up a shepherd. You will have help with the transition."

She crosses the room quickly, hugging her parents happily.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" she exclaims, tears of joy forming in her eyes.

"We always hoped you would marry for love, sweetie," her mother has tears in her eyes as well.

She stays in her parents' embrace a moment longer before returning to Graham, wrapping her arms around him and leaning in to kiss him. He returns it with passion, callused fingertips caressing her cheeks gently as they revel in this moment.

"I told you, Emma, I told you that they would allow for your happiness," he whispers as they part. She has never been happier to hear "I told you so" in her life.

"You did," she agrees. She rests her head on his shoulder. They still have a long way to go before their happily ever after - but at least they are getting off to a bright start.


	14. Princess & Protector Save the Last Dance

**A/N: Princess and Protector Verse, pre-engagement by a few years. Some Gremma fic to celebrate my 1,500****th**** post on tumblr.**

* * *

Emma tucks her feet under her, settling into one of the large armchairs in the castle library, a portal jumper's tales of the world of Wonderland in one hand as with the other she strokes the head of the white wolf brother of her protector – Graham.

He is by the door, and she rolls her eyes. They are stuck inside by the pouring rain, and the preparations for the upcoming ball – she is 16, and it will be the first time she is introduced to suitors as- As an eligible bride. She- _They_\- Managed to escape from an etiquette lesson, and this is a perfect hiding spot. Quiet, out of the way, and filled with adventures. He stands at the door to make sure they aren't caught. Which, she thinks, is ridiculous, and more likely to actually get them caught.

"Graham, relax. Come over and sit with me," she requests gently.

"Princess?" he questions, and she rolls her eyes.

"Nope," she shakes her head, "Princess got left in the lesson. It's just Emma here now."

He smiles, coming over to one of the nearby chairs.

"Hmm," he makes the thoughtful noise and she knows there is teasing coming, "That's not good. I wasn't supposed to let the Princess out of my sight today."

She reaches over and softly punches his arm for the remark; she does enjoy the teasing, the times when he actually feels comfortable enough around her to be himself. It's much like it used to be, when they were children, playing in the woods. When he'd learned she was the Princess, he'd become much more reserved around her. As they've gotten older, he's loosened up some… But every now and again, he retreats once more.

"You're being weird again," she chides, "Come on, just relax for a bit with me. Like we used to."

"Emma, things aren't like they used to be. I know- I know that they don't expect you to marry for a few years yet. But now that you'll be meeting suitors, have princes courting you- We can't be as close. You know that. Your parents explained that."

"I don't care," she shakes her head again, emphatically – she refuses to be a part of a system that wants to part her from him. "I- I like what we have, you and me."

What she means, what she can never say is – she loves him. She cannot imagine loving anyone else the way she does him. Her destiny is posed to rip them apart, and all he can ever know that she feels for him is friendship. It- It isn't _fair_. He is so much more than just her dearest friend.

He takes her hand, giving it a squeeze.

"I know, Em, but we can't always have what we want," he sighs sadly.

"Promise me something?" she asks, an idea coming to her, "At the ball- Dance the last dance with me?"

"You're only supposed to dance with suitors at the ball-"

"_Please_. Just this once. No one will mind. I just- I just want- To not- To not be miserable all night. Please dance with me." She is begging, she knows. She almost feels terrible about it. But he is everything, and she already dreads losing him, someday. When she eventually is forced to marry. Her parents will not force her to marry without love, but they- They expect her to fall for a prince. How can they understand that her heart is already lost?

He is quiet for a moment, eyes searching her for something, she does not know what, before letting out a breath. "Alright," he agrees, "Save the last dance for me."

She sets the book aside, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you," the words leave her lips quietly, not what she longs to say. If she could, she would tell him that she loves him, so much. That she always will. No matter what will happen. But she is not brave enough for those words. She is brave, about many things, there is no doubt. Braver than many of the soldiers, brave and stubborn and independent – she would never have met him if she wasn't. But she is not brave enough to risk her heart, now, with him continually reminding her of her duty and what is proper for them from now on. Perhaps someday, she will be brave enough, but… Not yet.

"I hope you realize I've no idea how to dance," he laughs, "Wasn't exactly high on the list of things members of the royal guard need to know."

She pulls back, smiling mischievously, springing from her chair and pulling him from his. "Well then, I'll just have to teach you, won't I?"


	15. NY AU First Meeting

**I asked for prompts that I could do one page fic in Microsoft Word for. This one is an AU where on the undoing of the curse, Graham was brought back in New York. His and Emma's first meeting.**

**Also I am a serious dork and the one of Graham's co-workers that's mentioned is not an OC, but a reference to Disney's Gargoyles.**

* * *

They always say he has a knack for finding people. That it must be in his blood. And as a detective in the 23rd, he gets to do plenty of it. His case record is phenomenal, one of the best in the department. Not as good as Maza, but she does have a 20-odd year head start on him.

What they never notice is how much of a loner he is; how his only friend is his dog, Storm, a white wolf hybrid of some sort that he'd found when he was a pup. How he has no family, no girlfriend… Hell, he can't even remember his last one-night stand.

He doesn't mind, really. That's how it's always been. Him and Storm, up against the world. But sometimes…

Sometimes, he has strange dreams. A forest, princes, princesses, witches, magic- A small town, the same people as the forest. Him, the Sheriff. A princess with golden hair, there to bring magic back. They're just dreams, of course, they mean nothing.

Or that's what he thinks, until the princess with golden hair appears in the precinct, chatting with Maza at the water cooler as though it's every day that she steps out of his dreams into reality. It's the middle of July, and- He's dreamt of her for at least the past month.

"Humbert! Get over here!" Maza calls, and though he's still stunned, he follows the order.

"Swan, this is Detective Graham Humbert. Graham, this is Emma Swan. She's a bail-bondsperson."

"Nice to meet you," the princess smiles at him, holding out her hand to shake. He hesitates only a moment before taking it, not wanting to offend her, even though inside he is still frozen. _Emma_. She is every bit as beautiful as he dreamed, maybe more so.

"Likewise," he murmurs, smiling. He does not fail to notice the twinkle in Maza's eye as she looks over the two. Maybe someone did notice. "You, uh- You new in Manhattan?"

"Been here the past couple months. My apartment in Boston burned down, so… Came here."

"Well- I hope to see you around more often, Miss Swan."

"I think that depends on how work goes, but… Yeah, I guess I'll see you around."

"I can- Show you around the city, if you need help?" he offers; there is something about her, more than just the dreams, and he wants to spend more time with her.

"Look, it's great of you to offer, but- I promised my kid we'd figure it out together."

"I don't mind," he shrugs, "I could show you both around. Or not. It's your call."

She looks almost stunned at his reaction. He wonders why. He hadn't exactly asked her on a _date_ – he was just trying to be friendly. New York could be confusing for newcomers. It hadn't been that long ago that he'd been new in town himself. He could still remember the frustration, trying to get anywhere on time.

"Yeah- Okay. Um… How do you want to- To schedule?"

"I have Saturday off. We could meet up outside the precinct at noon?"

"Alright. It's a deal." She holds out her hand again, and as he shakes on it, he can't help but feel this could be the start of something good.


	16. NY AU Mother's Day

So, here we go.

prompt: Mother's Day (any verse, curse broken or unbroken)

prompted by: arianakristine

Verse: _A Dream's No Crime_ (NY AU)

(The verse title is, of course, a reference to _Once Upon a Time in New York City_ by Huey Lewis from _Oliver &amp; Company_, because I am a dork and **_Once Upon a Time_**_ in New York City_. Plus because in the only other piece I've done in the verse, I mention that Graham's been dreaming about the way things really were.)

* * *

**A/N: So, I tend to assume May for the season one curse breaking. And then we've got the what, two months of season two? So, for it to be Mother's Day in the NY AU here, it's been almost the full year between 3A and 3B. Gremma are definitely together by this point, their memories restored by TLK. ANYWAY, my point is, almost to the end of the year in NY.**

* * *

He and Henry have done their best to try and make this day special for Emma. She may have false memories of having raised Henry, having had him the whole time, being able to celebrate this holiday for the last decade – but those memories weren't real. Even the previous year, with the curse not yet quite broken, or so he's told, and Henry still with Regina, she hadn't had anything. She'd spent far too many Mother's Days alone. And they wanted to give her a great one.

So they'd planned for an entire month in advance, the meal, the gifts, the flowers. And she'd been smiling all day long – he would have sworn she was happy.

Until, that night, she retires to their bedroom early, claiming exhaustion. Henry seems to buy it, but he- He sees something in her eyes. A flash of sadness that he doesn't understand. So, after spending a few minutes helping Henry clean up the game they'd been playing, he follows.

She's sitting, silent, on the edge of the bed, and he joins her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Em?"

"It's- It's my first real Mother's Day as a mother," she starts, slowly, leaning her head into his shoulder. "It was supposed to be my first Mother's Day as a daughter, too."

_Oh_. In truth, he hasn't thought about Snow and Charming, stuck in that other world, in a long while, now. Things are- Things are _better_ in this world than they ever were in that one. Especially for him. Here, he somehow has his heart back, his _life_ back. And he has a family in Emma and Henry and his brother. Friends in his co-workers at the precinct. He prefers this world to the other. Only thinks about that one when he _has_ to. But he should have realized that Emma's mind would be on the parents she had found only to lose so quickly, on a day like this.

She reaches over to her bedside table, opening the drawer, pulling something out.

"I bought her a card," she laughs, weakly, showing him an envelope. It's not a real laugh, it's- She's laughing at herself, talking like it was stupid of her. In response, he pulls her tighter, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Em, I'm sure she's missing you just as much. I don't think- I don't believe that Mother's Day was something we had back there. Holidays and such- They weren't the same, I know that much. But I bet she thinks of you every day, and- She thinks you don't even remember her, you said. This?" he takes the envelope from her hand, "Maybe we can't get it to her, because there's no… Inter-realm postal system. But I know that if she knew she would appreciate it."

"Your mother may not be here. And come father's day, your father won't be either, I know," he continues – he needs to reassure Emma, to let her know that what she did was understandable, not stupid at all – "But if you want to honor them- We will. Any way you want, be that- Buying them cards they'll never receive or doing something you think they would want to do or- Anything."

"Thank you." She leans in, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He does not know if his words were truly helpful, but at least she seems to have cheered up some.

"My pleasure," he smiles anyway; hopefully this sort of thing will get easier with time. But for now- He will do what he can to just be here with her, and hope that helps to ease her hurts. He will do his best to make sure that she is never alone the way she was before again.


	17. Untitled Enchanted Forest Oneshot

Participated in the following meme on tumblr:

"send me "Librarian!" and a page number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet based on a random line of text from said page."

* * *

Prompt: Librarian! + 333 - arianakristine

* * *

A/N: it took me four books to find one that had a page 333 that I could work with a line from, and I still almost worried myself when I closed my eyes to point.

* * *

"I don't want you hurt, and I know your parents would be devastated to learn of your death." - _Romeo Redeemed_, Stacey Jay

* * *

A/N 2: anyone else see princess/huntsman there? No? Just me? Oh well.

* * *

The man she'd met in the forest, the black knight who had become her guard when she'd been taken hostage by the former Queen Regina, seems sincere when he speaks of not wanting her hurt, of knowing that her death would hurt her parents more than anything.

She doesn't know who, exactly, he is, who she's dealing with. He could be one of those still loyal to the witch, trying to lull her into a false sense of security for all she knows. But what choice does she have but to follow as he leads her to a secret passage, away from the dungeons and her possible execution? She won't _trust_, of course she won't. But that doesn't mean she won't follow.

"Who are you?" she asks, a low whisper as they round a bend.

"No one of consequence," he shakes his head and she sees something in him that suggests he truly believes that he's not important.

_Everyone_ is important, she has seen that. No kingdom can run without even the most insignificant-seeming people doing their jobs, be it farming or hunting or teaching or… Anything, really.

"That's not an answer." She leaves her words at that, hoping for elaboration but refusing to push. If he doesn't want to give her a real answer, then he shouldn't have to. It would be nice, though.

"A friend to the true crown," he mumbles, and then another guard is in front of them and he's drawing his bow and… The other guard is dead, and she _knows_. She knows exactly who he is.

"Huntsman," the title passes her lips only _barely_, so quiet he doesn't even seem to hear; her parents speak of the man with fondness, but many others speak of him in fear.

Either way, she knows one thing. Without this man's work, without him saving both of her parents' lives, she would never have been born.

She is silent as he leads her the rest of the way out of the castle, and then, as he is about to turn back, having given her supplies enough to make her way home, she faces him once more.

Emma stands on tiptoes and brushes her lips gently over his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispers quickly, and then she makes her escape.


	18. NY AU Christmas Shopping

Participated in the following meme on tumblr:

"send me "Librarian!" and a page number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet based on a random line of text from said page."

* * *

Prompt: Librarian! + 33 - narniangriff23

* * *

"Pokemon can be classified into 18 types, such as Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, and the newly discovered Fairy type!" - _Pokemon X Pokemon Y: The Official Kalos Region Guidebook_, Steven Stratton (Prima Games)

* * *

Verse: _A Dream's No Crime_

* * *

**A/N: Obviously, after Emma, Graham, and Henry have their memories back.**

* * *

Emma shakes her head as she reads some of the promotional material surrounding her. Video game store in the weeks leading up to Christmas - it's a recipe for a headache, but she has a preteen son. This is one of the better places to shop.

Having their real memories back makes it even more important that this year be special.

"Does this all read as an excuse to sell more stuff to you?" she smiles over her shoulder to Graham. She might still have her false memories of the last eleven Christmases, but she had still asked him to help her shop for Henry. He'd actually been there for the first decade, and if she was honest that was a confidence booster.

"Not as much as these," he points to a display full of games that require extra equipment and interactive figures and all sorts of nonsense.

"Point taken," she nods before turning back to her browsing.

It's not long before she stops again, though, chewing on her lower lip for a moment before turning back to Graham.

"Before- You know. Before I got there. Was- Was this time of year- Good?"

She knows, of course, that there was a lot under the curse that wasn't. That there was a reason, a reason _other_ than the curse that Henry had sought her out. But… There was still a part of her that wondered. There had to have been _some_ bright spots, because as bad as Regina was, Henry had still loved her. If he still did now that he had a second set of memories to make the comparison… She'd tried talking to him, making sure that he was okay, but he kept saying that it didn't matter, with everyone else stuck in that other world where they were never going to see each other again.

"She gave him a lot of presents, anything a kid could ask for," Graham's answer to her question comes slowly, and she can tell he is thinking out his wording. "But it was just the things. Just a bunch of presents that ultimately weren't what he _needed_."

She nods, understanding exactly what Graham is saying, remembering the other woman trying to soothe the loss of Henry's book with a video game even though it wasn't the same at all, and the knowledge doesn't make her feel any better.

She's about to turn back to the games once more, and hopefully actually find something this time, when Graham's hand finds hers with a reassuring squeeze.

"You couldn't have known he'd end up with her, Em. You did what you thought was best for him. There's no shame in that."

She looks down to their entwined hands, knowing that he's got a point, that she shouldn't feel as guilty as she does over how things turned out, and smiles.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

"Whenever you need it." He squeezes her hand again before going to drop it - but for the moment, she's not ready to let go, and holds on tighter.

Things aren't perfect, no. Not like the false memories feel sometimes. But this is a perfect moment, the way he knows how to reassure her and the way their fingers fit together… It's a perfect moment, and she's going to let it last.


	19. Pre-Gremma Enchanted Forest Oneshot

Participated in the following meme on tumblr:

"send me "Librarian!" and a page number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet based on a random line of text from said page."

Prompt: Librarian! + 3 - narniangriff23

"'You are everything,' he says, eyes shining." _Juliet Immortal_, Stacey Jay

**A/N: New EF AU! When Princess Emma was 13, her parents were killed during a raid on the castle by the men of former King George. He delivered the young princess to the Evil Queen, but Rumplestiltskin, never imprisoned in this timeline, rescued her from Regina because he knew he would still need her magic if he ever wanted to find Bae, taking her – and Belle, freed from her tower by the Huntsman when he realized that Rumplestiltskin was there to take Emma away – to the Dark Castle in order to mentor her. Pre-Gremma.**

Emma knows what she is meant to do. Retake her kingdom, defeat the _Evil Queen _and King George once and for all. Find a way to open a portal to a world that doesn't even have magic, so that the Dark One can find his way to his son.

But just because she knows what she's meant to do doesn't mean that she _can_. Eleven years of lessons, and she can't even do the most basic magic. She feels more useless than anything.

Except when _he's_ there. The Huntsman isn't supposed to be, especially not often, but he is friends with Belle and in return for freeing her his heart had been stolen away from the Queen. The only condition was, she could not know that. He was their spy in her castle. If it was up to Emma, he'd be allowed to do what he wanted – but it was not up to her. And she considers him a friend of her own.

He's there now, keeping his distance the way he always does when she's trying to get her powers to just _work_. He doesn't like the magic and she doesn't blame him.

As yet another attempt at conjuring a simple ball of light fails, Emma's eyes flutter shut. She can feel the frustration building, the fear that she'll never be able to get her parents' kingdom back so it can be ruled the way it ought, with kindness and regard for the people rather than the iron grip it's under at the moment.

Then there is a hand on her arm, gentle and calming, and her eyes snap open to see that he has come close the way that he never does.

"You don't need the magic, Emma. You're enough without it." She starts to shake her head, open her mouth to form a protest, but he continues before she can. "Your parents took their kingdom, and the only magic they had was a little help from the Blue Fairy. That was barely anything, and they still did it. You can do it too. You're their daughter. The people _will_ follow you."

And maybe she hasn't made any progress, but she smiles anyway.


	20. Season One AU Graham LivesTurnover

Participated in the following meme on tumblr:

"send me "Librarian!" and a page number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet based on a random line of text from said page."

* * *

Prompt: Librarian! + 7 - narniangriff23

* * *

"He had been her boyfriend and he had died for her." - _The 39 Clues: Unstoppable, Book One - Nowhere to Run_, Jude Watson

* * *

**A/N: AU where instead of dying at the end of episode seven, Graham lived. But, he's the one who took the turnover instead of Henry.**

* * *

There was a time when Emma hadn't known who she was. That time was, sadly, only a few hours before. She knows now – knows that she's a princess and that there'd been a curse and… _Everything_ that Henry had said all along, that Graham had said when she'd told him that she was leaving – it was all real.

The magical poison that had felled her Sheriff was meant for _her_. And she'd tried, she'd tried so hard to make it right, going after the potion that Gold had said would fix the problem and fighting a _dragon_, and _dammit, it wasn't supposed to be like this._ She was supposed to be the Savior, but so far she had failed.

Henry doesn't know yet, but she doesn't imagine Regina will waste any time telling the boy that Graham is gone. After all, the _witch _seems to delight in telling Henry anything that might drive him from Emma. That the man who _should_ have been his father, if the world had been fair, was gone because of her? That would probably be the worst yet.

She barely even thinks as she pulls out of Mary Margaret's comforting grip, going to his side, taking his hand in hers one last time. Her fault – all this is her fault. She has to apologize.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, "I love you." With that, she leans in, pressing her lips to Graham's.

She thinks she's imagining that his hand tightens around hers, but then she's pulling away and his eyes are fluttering open. The rest of the room is staring, stunned, as he pushes himself onto his elbows.

She can hear Whale and the nurses muttering about how Graham had flatlined, been _gone_. But she can't focus on that. He woke up – he's _alive_.

"I love you too, Em," he whispers in her ear as she wraps her arms around him tightly. Maybe the town is still cursed, and maybe she'll have to deal with that. But for now, it can wait until another day.


	21. Season 2 AU Reunion in EF

Participated in the following meme on tumblr:

"send me "Librarian!" and a page number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet based on a random line of text from said page."

* * *

Prompt: Librarian! + 64 - narniangriff23

* * *

"That was when I realized the weird truth: my mother was more freaked out than I was." _Afterworlds_, Scott Westerfeld

* * *

**A/N: So, I kinda sorta cheated. Originally, when I picked out the prompt, I got  
** "She wears no jewelry except for a single gold chain around her neck, from which  
dangles a pair of interlocked silver rings, which jingle softly when she walks."  
\- _The Bride Wore Size 12_, Meg Cabot  
**But it was weeks. And I had nothing. I tried switching what ship I was writing from Gremma to Scallison from Teen Wolf. Still had nothing. Switched back to Gremma. Still nothing. So, theorizing that Meg Cabot is my idol and I was terrified of using her words as a prompt, I changed books. Season 2 AU, where while Emma and Snow are in the EF, they encounter Graham, alive there since his death in Storybrooke. After the beanstalk, before the zombies. (With the Reawakened version of that last scene in the office as what happened because why would I not want to hurt myself more?)**

* * *

Emma knows the man in front of her is impossible. He had died in her arms, she had held him as he took his last breath. _I love you._ Those had been his last words and whatever is going on here… It isn't _right._ It can't be.

But it also can't be a trick of Cora's – can it? She hasn't even spoken of him since the election, has made sure to bury those feelings deep. The witch couldn't possibly know to look like him. Not unless she could read minds – and Emma's not ruling that out yet but it does seem improbable that Cora would try to gain their trust as someone they _know_ is gone.

She turns away from those dark blues after a few moments, but she can still feel him looking at her. Like… Like he did that last night. The awe, the emotion, it's all there. No one else has ever looked at her like that. But she can't allow herself to believe it's really him – getting home to Henry is so much more important than this.

She quickly glances around at the rest of her party. Aurora's eyes are clearly darting between herself and Graham, and she wonders how much the princess has caught onto. She might not be as tough as the rest of them, but she's smart, determined, and Emma knows better than to underestimate that. Mulan is just as on guard as ever, hardly a surprise.

Then there's Mary Margaret. Her best-friend-turned-mother is… _Tense_. Knuckles white around her bow and an arrow clutched in her other hand. It's like she's already anticipating this going bad even more than Emma herself is.

"Emma." Her eyes shut tightly when he says her name. It sounds… Just as it always did. Even though there was a part of her that had been struggling to remember that, she knows.

"You're dead," she whispers, refusing to look at him. It will only weaken her resolve, her surety that this is some sort of magic trick.

"I died," he agrees – she thinks that she hears sadness in his voice and _oh_, she wants to comfort him. But she can't. She knows that she can't. "Then I woke up."

Her eyes snap open with those words, meeting his. She makes her way closer to him, eyes locked on his. There's something there, regret and sorrow even alongside that same awe.

Cautiously, she raises her hand, resting it on his heart. The beat is strong and steady and she can't shake the sheer _relief _that floods her as she feels it. She still doesn't quite believe that it's him, but she's getting closer.

"It's beating. It's real," he murmurs, so low that only she can hear. She bites her lip then shakes her head, stepping back again as she removes her hand. Only he knows those words but with the magic in this world who knows what kind of trick this could be? Certainly not her. And the dead don't _wake up_. She's seen movies – she knows that's a rule, no matter what.

Emma makes her way over to Mary Margaret, and the others join them unbidden. It makes sense, they're a team. At least for now. She had wanted a moment alone with the one person she trusted, but really, they'd all have to decide what to do about this, so it wasn't as much of a nuisance as it might have been otherwise.

"He loves you," Aurora states, blunt, faster on the uptake than she would've liked even with the amount of credit she had given the sleeping beauty. "And you him."

"Emma, it can't be him," Mary Margaret says before she can respond to Aurora, to try and explain. "He died. _In_ _your arms._ That means- It can't be him. It just can't."

"I know that. But- It doesn't feel like a trick." Because as much as she's certain it _has_ to be a trick, that's the truth, it _doesn't_ feel like one.

"What if it's not?" Mulan asks, slowly, and Emma feels her brow furrow as she tries to understand the warrior's suggestion. _What if it's not?_

"What else could it be?" Mary Margaret is already rolling her eyes and Emma doesn't know why but she suddenly understands that Graham's presence is agitating the brunette for a reason other than the fact that he had died. There's more to this.

"The curse," Mulan says, "Here, before it was broken – nothing changed. There were no deaths, no births, no _moving forward_. Just 28 years trapped in stasis. Wasn't your Storybrooke like that? And- Forgive me for assuming, but wouldn't his 'death' have been _while_ the curse was in effect? Maybe- Maybe no one could die there, but since people _knew_ he was dead, magic… Removed him? Brought him here instead of having him walking around again in that world?"

The logic makes a strange sort of sense. And Henry had always said that she was to bring back _all_ the happy endings. Him not getting his would have been… More than unfair.

"So, what, we ask him a question only the real Graham would know the answer to?" Mary Margaret asks.

"That's exactly what we do," Emma nods. This is a good plan, and with Mulan's theory… She has more _hope_ than she's had in a long time. "But first- What has got you so on _edge_?"

The other woman's grip loosens a bit at the question, her shoulders slumping some. "He's a good man. One who- Who has done so much good for this family. But there are things- Things your father and I should have done a long time ago, but didn't. That includes- Saving him. Seeing him here, it's like- One of our greatest failures staring back at me."

"You _do_ realize who you're talking to, right?" Emma shrugs, taking her friend's- Her _mother's_ hand to reassure her. "I was supposed to save him too. It was my _job_. That failure's on me."

She doesn't give Mary Margaret a chance to respond before walking back to Graham. There's another thing about that last day she hasn't told anyone, not even Henry. It would've cemented the boy's belief in the curse and Regina's evil, and while he was right… It wouldn't have been good for him to have even more reason to think he was living with a murderer.

"Right before- Your heart," she starts, looking him dead in the eye, "You were trying to tell me something. What?"

"That Henry was right. That the curse was real. That Regina is the Evil Queen. And that I remembered when we kissed."

The answer is right – Emma can feel her smile finding her face, the same smile she'd worn before that night had taken the awful turn it had.

"Graham," she breathes, easily resting in his arms, head pressed against his chest, his heartbeat thumping against her cheek. "It's you. I thought- I thought I'd never see you again."

He pulls her in tightly, holding her in those arms that she fits in just right. "I feared the same." The admission makes her wonder, despite those last three words. She was so used to no one caring, she couldn't understand how he… He did. Enough to fear that they'd never see each other again.

The answer to why that might be scares her – she can't think about it, not now, it's not the time. So, she pulls away from his embrace, entwining her fingers with his and giving a soft tug on his hand. "Come on. We need to keep moving if we're going to find our way home."


	22. S1 AU Graham Lived, Didn't Start Dating

Participated in the following meme on tumblr:

"send me "Librarian!" and a page number and I'll grab the closest book, flip to that page number, and write a ficlet based on a random line of text from said page."

* * *

Prompt: Librarian! + 56 – lessawildmoon

* * *

"It wasn't as if there was anyone waiting for him at home." _Dust to Dust (The Prophecy: Book 1)_, Heather Graham

* * *

**A/N: So, I kinda sorta cheated. Originally, when I picked out the prompt, I got  
**"He immediately fills the small room with his strong masculine energy." _The Bride Wore Size 12_, Meg Cabot  
**But it was weeks. And I had nothing. I changed which AU verse I was in like five times. So, under my theory that Meg Cabot is my fave and I was terrified of using her words as a prompt, I changed books. And I found this new sentence that makes me have so many Graham feels I cannot. So, here we go. AU: Graham doesn't die in 1x07. But, fearing that Emma would not want him if she knew the truth, and ****_certain_**** that it would be wrong to be with her under false pretense, he backs off, starting to isolate himself from not just her, but the town, even resigning as Sheriff. (Post-curse, but Gold has not yet unleashed magic)**

* * *

He spends most of his time in the forest, now, but some nights he stays in his apartment in order to maintain appearances as best he can. Tonight is going to be one of those nights, he decides. It's been nearly two weeks; people are probably starting to wonder and he'd rather not face uncomfortable questions. Most people wouldn't even care, but at the very least there'd be Red- Ruby here- And Granny who would decide that he was acting strange.

He sighs as he turns the key in the lock, turning the lights on as he heads into the kitchen to see what he has in stock. He'd rather not make a grocery run if he doesn't have to.

Behind him, there is a loud clatter – he swears he hears a hushed "_dammit_" in Emma's voice and he spins to see what has happened. Sure enough, the princess is there, looking ashamed to be caught. But why?

"Sorry."

"Emma- What are you doing here?"

"Hiding from Mary Margaret and David," she shrugs, still a bit sheepish and obviously uncomfortable. He really doesn't understand why she's hiding from her parents, though – Snow- Mary Margaret is her friend. And the prince? He doesn't know the cursed David very well, only met the prince briefly in their own world, but he has heard nothing unkind about the man. Then, he has been avoiding people lately. "I didn't think you'd be here… With the curse being broken, I thought- You'd have your happy ending to get back."

He feels his breath catch when she says that the curse is broken. Of course he wouldn't have noticed – he'd had his memories back already.

"I don't think the one I care for would welcome me with open arms." He means her, of course. He knows that pushing her away when he did would have meant the end of any _chance_ he might have had. But it was the right thing to do – she deserves better.

"Why's that?" She looks interested, head cocked to the side, shoulders relaxing a bit more now that they're talking. He'd rather be done with the conversation than potentially face her rejection if she figures out that he means her, but if things are so awkward with her parents she's not likely to leave quite yet.

"I am nothing, she is a princess. I once was meant to kill her mother, and would have without remorse if not for- Well, that doesn't matter now. But perhaps worst… I pushed her away right when she started to open up to me."

"Graham." Emma is closing the gap between them, and soon she is so close she has to tilt her head upward to look him in the eyes. "Are you talking about me?"

He knows he didn't hide it well enough to even try and lie- And to combine that with her ability to detect lies, he knows that he's caught, and nods slowly.

"I care about you and Henry more than I've ever cared about another human," he admits. "But- I remembered, that night. I knew that I couldn't be with you based on a lie. I knew- I'd never be good enough to fit in your family. So I pushed you away, and I will _always_ be sorry for that."

"That is the most stupidly noble thing I've ever heard." She lets out a small laugh, a smile gracing her features – and then he is caught off guard as she wraps her arms around him and meets his lips in a kiss. He hadn't even dreamed that she would forgive him, let alone kiss him again. He had resigned himself to not being a part of her life. This… This is entirely unexpected.

"I trust you, okay?" she breathes as they part, though she still holds him as close as she can. There is sadness in her voice and he wonders how much pain he may have unintentionally put her through, vows that if she gives him the chance he will never do so again. "So no more of this making decisions about us without me."

"Of course." He utters the words without hesitation, and then Emma is kissing him once more. And perhaps the curse breaking was supposed to bring everyone their "happy endings" – but this doesn't feel like an ending at all. It feels more like a new start.


	23. 15 Minute Fic 1

**A/N 1: as a writing exercise, I developed a system where I asked for a pairing and random numbers from four different variables (bookcase, book in bookcase, page, line), and then set a timer to 15 minutes and wrote. This is the result of the second set of numbers.**

* * *

Prompter: amaryllisblackthorn on tumblr

Ship: Gremma

Bookcase: 3

Book: 30

Page: 125

Line: 15

* * *

"They had dreamed up this plan together, made it a reality together, and set it in motion together." - _The 39 Clues: Unstoppable, Book Four – Flashpoint_, Gordan Korman

* * *

**A/N: I think the AU setting becomes pretty clear upon reading, but basically it's that Gremma kissed after 1x05 (it was somewhat heat of the moment), and Graham's memories were restored and Emma takes a bit of a leap of faith and believes him and they've come up with a plan to get back his heart and it's her kind of... thoughts while the plan is gong down.**

* * *

Getting Graham's heart back is the most important thing right now.

She can't think about the fact that fairytales are real, that she is apparently a princess, that the man she _loves_ is perhaps in the most danger of all as he distracts Regina, pretends he is still his cursed self and loyal to the Queen while she goes into the vault and attempts to take his heart back for him.

The plan is simple, and efficient – but there's no guarantee that it will work. That Regina won't see right through their ruse somehow. And that- That _terrifies_ Emma, more than she would like to admit.

So she can't think about it. Can't think about anything other than the task at hand.

When Henry told her about the curse, she didn't believe. But things in Storybrooke had turned out to be stranger than she would like to admit, and then Graham had come to her, explaining that when he was near her… Things were… _Different_… And she'd thought it was a _really_ bad line, but then he'd explained. Strange dreams and _feeling_ when he'd been empty for so long (and not just feelings _for her_, he said, feelings _at all_). And then Henry had been trapped in that mine and when they'd gotten back to the station she'd been caught up in the moment and kissed him and he'd-

_Remembered._ Started talking about the curse and the Queen and Mary Margaret and David and she _knew_ that Henry had told him that Cobra was need-to-know and he didn't need to know. She also knew that he was closer to Henry than either of them let on, but if Henry wasn't telling him about Cobra in front of her than she doubted it was happening when she wasn't there.

And… Her lie detector hadn't gone off. He had _believed it_.

So after hearing out his story and being absolutely disgusted at the implications of Regina _having his heart and control over him through it_, they'd come up with this plan. He was the distraction. She was the thief of hearts.

In a way, it is familiar. She'd stolen before. That had been her life after foster care and before prison. But she'd never gone after something this _important_, and it was frightening, in its own way.

But she has to do this. Has to save him.

Him first. Everyone else, the entire town that Henry says is depending on her – they can come later.

Maybe she's supposed to be a Savior, a hero, someone who prioritizes everyone who needs her. But her priorities lie in the people she cares about, and maybe she shouldn't care about Graham yet but she _does_. Henry is her first priority, always has been, but Graham is already a close second.

They matter, and she will save them.


	24. 15 Minute Fic 2

**A/N 1: as a writing exercise, I developed a system where I asked for a pairing and random numbers from four different variables (bookcase, book in bookcase, page, line), and then set a timer to 15 minutes and wrote. This is the result of the third set of numbers.**

* * *

Prompter: lessawildmoon on tumblr

Ship: Gremma

Bookcase: 2

Book: 35

Page: 110

Line: 22

* * *

"'It wasn't exactly stealing.'" – _Chocolate Chip Cookie Murder_, Joanne Fluke

* * *

**A/N: AU where Graham is still alive; takes place in Neverland.**

* * *

It's about the hundredth time they've had the argument. More teasing than anything now, as they lay curled together in Neverland, scared for Henry and anxious to get him back. It's probably not the time, but… Acting like this, like _normal_, he knows it helps Emma to drown out the crying that comes at night. He hears it too, much more faintly than she does – the wolves had been his family, more than she'd even had one.

"Maybe Archie did give you those files, Emma, but it still wasn't legal for you to take them." He does believe her. Has believed her for a long time now. He pretends only because he has to. Because he doesn't know how they're going to get Henry back and doesn't know what else to do to help her when they're stuck like this at night, unable to advance.

"I know," she sighs, head resting on his shoulder as he gently rubs her back. "I wasn't exactly expecting it to be a trap, though."

"Doesn't matter now. We know the truth."

"Yeah. Kid was right about everything," a slight smile crosses her face for a moment, "Even us."

Her hand moves to rest over his heart. It's back in his chest now, by a miracle he doesn't even begin to understand. He knows that Regina had crushed it. But he'd woken up in the hospital only days later with Emma hovering over him after a kiss and he'd been told that had been Henry's idea.

He doesn't question why he'd fallen into a coma instead of dying when his heart was crushed; he's learned better than to question how magic works in Storybrooke, considering that the most anyone knows is that it's different there than the Enchanted Forest. He's too averse to magic to care about the particulars anyway.

His lips brush her forehead gently. "Sleep, Em. We won't be any use to him exhausted."


	25. 15 Minute Fic 3

**A/N 1: as a writing exercise, I developed a system where I asked for a pairing and random numbers from four different variables (bookcase, book in bookcase, page, line), and then set a timer to 15 minutes and wrote.**

* * *

Prompter: Random Number Generator

Ship: Gremma

Bookcase: 4

Book: 31

Page: 150

Line: 18

* * *

"'I have one or two things which I would wish to do now that I am in town.'" _The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes/The Speckled Band_, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

* * *

**A/N 2: AU where even though Emma was born early, Charming could go through the wardrobe with her and has raised her to believe in the curse (I thought about using David's curse last name of Nolan, or letting her stay Emma Swan, but given the scenario and the fact that many last names come from occupations, I thought, you know, maybe when David got there and was getting them settled the last name Shepherd happened since that's what he grew up as). They've just gotten to Storybrooke.**

* * *

Emma Shepherd is a princess, destined to break a curse. Her father had instilled a sense of duty in her that meant she would not rest until the Evil Queen's grip on her people is broken.

Until she meets her mother, and that woman _knows_ her.

But she's in the town, now, and she doesn't know _how_ to break the curse. Her father watches one of the teachers at the school sadly and the young woman, Emma's own age, is _exactly _as he always described her mother, his Snow White.

But Emma, Emma finds herself drawn to the town's Sheriff more than she knows is wise. Her father identifies him as the Huntsman, one of the Queen's slaves who was their ally when he _could_ be. She knows him, so far, only as Graham. Sweet and sad and lonely Graham, who always has a smile or a joke ready for her.

She shouldn't care for him as deeply as she already does; it's likely he's already got a happy ending, or will have once she's stopped the curse, anyway. Someone from back there that he's supposed to be with. Someone _not_ her. They're from different generations, and it just doesn't add up that it might have been if not for the curse that never should have been cast.

She discovers the Queen's vault quickly, and though she would like to return the hearts to their owners, she doesn't think that she can until the curse has been broken. So, with her father's help, she finds them a new hiding place, somewhere away from the woman who took them.

And though she knows he's free now, or free as he can be, when Graham surprises her one night by leaning in as though to kiss her, she stops him with a hand on his chest, gentle, pushing him back. He doesn't know who he is, and she will not take advantage of that.

"I'm not looking for a relationship right now," she murmurs as a way of explanation, of apology to him. "There's- Things I have to do yet."

The curse is her focus, it has to be. That's what's right. That's her duty. Her obligation to her people. Her obligation to her family. She is the Savior, and what she wants cannot come first.

…

When the curse is broken and the Queen is imprisoned, she carries a small box with a heart inside to the apartment she knows is Graham's in order to return it. He needs it, after all.

And this time, when he attempts to kiss her, she lets him.


End file.
